


soft

by 03racha



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: :), Fluffy, M/M, Too fluffy, but thats ok bc i suck at fluff, disgusting, its so short, literally just cuddles and minho being soft, me too minho, minsung - Freeform, minsung fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/03racha/pseuds/03racha
Summary: Minho's soft for his cute sleepy boyfriend. (and so am i)





	soft

Minho opened his eyes slowly, the light seeping through the curtains slightly burning his sleep filled eyes. He blinked a couple times before actually waking up and attempting to stretch. He glanced down, wondering why he could barely move when a warm smile took over his face.

His boyfriend, Jisung, had his head laying on Minho’s chest, Minho’s arm curled behind the youngers head. He was surprised he still had feeling in it.

Their legs were intertwined, the blankets hardly covering Minho anymore as they all moved to Jisung’s side.

Minho sighed softly, moving his hand to run through Jisung’s hair. A small smile took over Jisung’s peaceful face and Minho felt like he had died and went to heaven.

He leaned up enough to glance at the digital clock resting on their nightstand. The red numbers displaying it was only ten something in the morning. Minho let his head fall back onto the pillow, slightly shifting his position so he had better access to Jisung’s hair and face.

Call Minho creepy all you want but this boy loved to gaze at his lovers sleeping face. It was a kind of rare time Jisung had zero worry on his face and just overall looked so at peace. Of course the younger boy was full of sunshine but he got stressed quiet easily, therefore, quite a lot.

Minho leaned down and pressed a small kiss to Jisung’s cheek, smiling as he did so.

It was a little more than a few moments later when Jisung stirred, his eyes slowly fluttering open. He moved around some more, stretching his body, kicking Minho in the process. “Oh. I’m sorry.” he said gently, rubbing his eyes with a curled up fist.

Minho cooed at how cute his boyfriend was, causing Jisung to whine and deliver a small smack on Minho’s arm.

Jisung glanced at the time and groaned, shoving his face into Minho’s chest and inhaling. He always loved his boyfriends scent. He smelt like nature and vanilla. Something Jisung never understood how.

Minho just chuckled, his hand returning to its original place in Jisung’s hair, causing Jisung, in turn, to let out a sigh. Minho scrunched his nose and let out a small chuckle. “You’re always so noisy in the morning.”

Jisung let out an unintelligible sound and continued to shield his eyes in Minho’s chest.

“We should probably get up, babe.” Minho said in a soft tone.

“Five more minutes.” Jisung whined, “I’m not ready to do things. Plus you’re really really warm.”

Minho wrapped his arms tighter around his boyfriend, letting out a content sigh as he did so. Soon, his boyfriend was back to sleep, snoring softly.

Moments like this were the only reason Minho could even slightly like mornings. Mornings, for them, were filled with rush and attitude. On weekdays, one of the was either always late or almost late. They both tended to sleep through alarms, meaning they both had set multiple ones at different times which could get really annoying after the first one.

Weekends were Minho’s grace period because even though Jisung still insisted on working on those days, it was a lot easier to convince him to calm down and relax. Jisung really liked warm things so all Minho had to do was make Jisung warm tea and give him a fluffy blanket and Jisung was done for the day.

Soon enough, Minho drifted back to sleep with his lovely boyfriend in his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short im mad but oh well bc its CUTE 
> 
> thnx for reading pls give me kudos and comments bc i love validation 
> 
> my [twt](https://twitter.com/alchemistrv)


End file.
